Real Life (Game)
is the first installment of the Real Life series and the third installment of the [[Fireball Video Game Universe|'FVGU']]. Real Life is meant to have a Darker, Violent and more Emotional Storyline having one of the most deaths in the game, including a death of Baxter's close friend. Plot The Dark Dimmension is laying upon a world of harm and it's up to hero, Baxter Ewers and the group to go and kill the mistress behind the dark dimmension. Story Chapter 1: Lexi Adams Amber creates a Portal to go down to Downtown Lynchburg to go and search around for lifeforms connected to the Dark Dimmension. In which she does, there first encounter was with Alexis Adams. After walking around more, Baxter suddenly feels a slash through his knee without knowing and Amber sees this being surprised to never seen something like that before, but it was revealed that Lexi slashed a picture of Baxter's knee on a piece of paper with a brush. She quickly hides it and walks over to Baxter to give him a Hankerchief to recover. She walks away and Baxter notices the Symbol on her neck without saying a word to her. Baxter and Amber sense this and locate for her. When the two had arrived at Valley Mart, Baxter's hankerchief falls out of his hand and picks it up and is surprised that it wasn't a hankerchief at all, instead a note that said "I Got You, Die Ewers" and looks over seeing a Cashier fatally stabbed in the heart pinned to a wall dieing and bleeding hard. Amber wonders if this was another case of an Okami attack (which happens later in the game), when suddenly Lexi comes out of nowhere and says that she was not the one who did this and tells them that she is going to kill and crush them. After their fight, Lexi is brutually ambushed by Baxter Ewers' Consecutive Chi Punch Barrage with a total of 60 punches before finishing it off with a final blow which sends her at a window and fall to the ground knocked out cold. Baxter asks if Amber has a way to get her back to normal and she does, but she also says that the two must get out of the Mart with Lexi unharmed. When the two appear in Blackwater Creek with Lexi's KO'd Body, Amber takes out a deep sigh and bends down next to Lexi moving her face to hers while placing her hand on her stomach healing and getting Lexi out of corruption. Lexi awakens and sits up panicking about what happened and questions Amber if Baxter is alright, and Amber tells her that he is fine and the dark dimmension possesed her, She frowns and calls the Dark Dimmension "Bastards" before standing right back up and goes over to hug Baxter in a motherly way to her own little brother. Amber is all of the sudden hungry and Baxter says they should go eat at Wendy's. Chapter 2: Smug Wendy's of 235 The Group go into a Portal to leave Blackwater Creek to the Blackwater Creek Cave for a bit then goes to another portal, where it leads them towards town out of Downtown Lynchburg to Wyndhurst and onward, they head on into Starbucks where they notice that The Starbucks Character of Earth 010 has been raped and tied up and shakes in fear. Baxter walks over and frees her and speaks with her to know what happened to her, she explains what happened and she says that she was ambushed by The Wendy's of 235 and Baxter is surprised again. The Group saves Starbucks as she grabs her clothes and puts them back on still shaking in fear and tells the group to destroy her from making anymore "Fresh Meat" as it is stated that she is using human meat to make her food. The Group leaves Starbucks through a portal and go out to where she resides in at The Wendy's Restaurant of Earth 010. The three then goes into a secret lair to where she is at. The Group defeats her giant robot named "Fresh Meat" which is about to self-destruct, Amber quickly shoots a Portal to where Lexi uses a spell to shoot it into the portal where it explodes in the Dark Dimmension. Amber creates another portal to where the group leaves from the freezer and Wendy's has been saved and reopened. Chapter 3: My Crazy Ex Girlfriend The group come out of the portal and lands at The Leesville Playground in search of another Dark Dimmension follower, the group encounters an injured Gunther Ewers where Amber heals him back up and Gunther tells his brother that he was attacked his by Ex- Girlfriend Sadie appears out of nowhere with a wide grin on her yandre personal and only wants Baxter to herself, however due to this, Baxter steps up and denies her. Sadie then wants Baxter to fight for her as her love grows big and her jealousy towards Amber and Lexi is hateful. Baxter fights her sololy and beats her. The Group then escape to find shelter to where they can rest at which is located at Big 8 Corporate Hotel to rest off at. Lexi gets in bed with Baxter and decides to protect him while he is asleep. Chapter 4: Vanessa Baxter enters the Dream Dimmension in his sleep and wonders where he is at. He asks a girl who was cutting her arm while singing "Sing a Song of Sixpence" creepily about where he is at. She ignores him as she knows he is here and ready to kill him. After she sung the last rhyme she attempts to thrust her knife up Baxter's nose but Baxter quickly dodges and backs away from her. Baxter quickly wakes up after he's defeated Vanessa as Amber and Gunther looked at him surprised as Baxter's face was pressed in between Lexi's face which she was proud of him beating her. At the end of the Chapter, it teases an Assassin with a Silver Ewers Birthmark printed on the mask hiding in the vents. Chapter 5: The First Ewers?! The Group walks out of the Hotel and use a Portal to go through the woods, little do they know that they're assassin sister is following them to fight both Baxter and Gunther to impress her. After She is defeated, Wanda smiles being proud of them and She removes her mask and looks to the brothers telling them that she was following them because she wanted to reunite and tells her name was "Wanda". She also tells them that mom is cured after she took a visit once and said to go find them. Then she gets hungry and tells Amber that to take her and the group to McDonalds to eat, in which Amber is surprised to see her obsession with McDonald's and does so, but only teleports to another level that's suppost to get to McDonalds. She joins the Ewers Group on search for more Dark Dimmension Tresspassers on Earth to not bring the Dark Dimmension to Earth. The Ending of this Chapter teases what it could be Green Claws of a Okami. Chapter 6: Ronald's World The Group teleport on a sidewalk near town around Timberlake Rd. next to AutoZone as the group runs forward to McDonald's. As the group makes it to McDonalds, they are approached by An Ronald Imposter as the group wonders if they tried his new burgers yet with "extra sauce" Nicolas who so happens to be there uses his Mejia Birthmark to sense what he said as he quickly throws his Star projectile on the back of the imposter's head. Baxter quickly sees this and is surprised to see Nicolas is here. Amber tells Baxter that she requested Nicolas to come along with the group to protect earth from the Dark Dimmension and says she knew it was an imposter all along. Ronald challenges the group, except Lexi who is currently busy eating her french fries and rather skip the fight. After Ronald is defeated, he starts humiliating them but is eventually asassinated by Wanda with a gun to his face blowing his head off. Nicolas is surprised and decides to join them. At the end of the chapter, they are being stalked by Sonikku as she's been tracking them down this whole time and this time, she's brought her Pack. It also teases The Final Boss of the game watching them. Chapter 7: Attack on Okami The Group leaves and wind up in Okami Forest in case of an Okami Attack nearby happens. The group's Birthmark except Nicolas's Birthmark flashes hearing someone crying for help as Baxter goes to check and see what is happening and sees a Woman naked and tied up crying loudly and shouting for help, seems like she's been tortured. He runs out trying to go rescue her but senses an oncoming attack and jumps back as he sees Green Eyes and Green Claws, He steps back and stands up straight and looks towards the figure and reveals it was Sonikku completely angry with Baxter for getting in her way. She challenges him to a fight as Baxter accepts and says that she and Shado are the strongest Ewers of the bloodline. While they both battled, Shado secretly swoops in and cuts lose of the girl as Shado gives her clothes back as she runs out to the group and Shado smiles. After Sonikku is defeated by Baxter, she slowly tries to get up seeing how bruised Baxter is, she attempts to stab him with her claws, but is saved by Shado after she bashed her skull knocking her out cold. Shado hugs and heals Baxter back up as Baxter smiles and waves for Shado giving thanks to her with the others with the rescued girl. Chapter 8: Nightmare on 13 While close to coming out of the Okami Forest to located where the Dark Dimmension is located at, the rescued woman stops Baxter placing her hand on his left shoulder and tells the group she will be back in a bit while Baxter comes along with her and tells him that her name was Kiki and she remembers him very deeply as Baxter asks why she was scared, and Kiki revealed that their dad raped her. Baxter becomes shocked about this, as Kiki continues to talk to him, an grim reaper shows up and attempts to kill her but Baxter tackles out of the way saving her from the Reaper known as Akuma Piero 13 as the three engage automatically. Enraged after Akuma's defeat, the sorceres of the Dark Dimmension snaps finally, but her face is darkened so that no one will know who she is, at the background is Francis Aslan and Vent Light with their faces covered in darkness. Chapter 9: The Weakest Gang Member Ever The Group leaves the Okami Forest and close to where the Dark Dimmension is strongly going there first which a distance far towards Kings Dominion. Meanwhile Gyangu Crip comes out from underneath a truck and launches himself towards Kiki in which he screams out that he is "immortal" and bites onto Kiki's left breast as his jaws break thanks to Kiki's O-Cup sized boobs being indestructible she sees this and starts to become angry as Gyangu Crip was trapped and made a fatal mistake. Kiki slowly grabs her locket and rips it off slowly transforming into a Demon like creature and kills Gyangu Crip by ripping him in half and grabs her locket and puts it back on her and forgives the group what happened and Amber forgives her, then she senses the Dark Dimmension about to plague over at Kings Dominion as the group quickly runs to there. Chapter 10: Francis Aslan The Group journey towards Kings Dominion since that's where the Dark Dimmension will hit. The group comes across a man who was behind all of this the whole time known as Francis Aslan and finally Amber and Wanda step up against him, Amber requested Nicolas, Baxter and Lexi to join them to fight against him while Gunther and Kiki protect the Civilians as the 5 Group members stand against and engage in Battle against Francis. After Francis is defeated by the group, Wanda handcuffs him as Francis begs for his life that he isn't the one they want as he revealed that he wasn't the one bringing the dark dimmension, he was an assassin sent by his mistress, Baxter angrily tells him to take him there alone to stop her by himself, everyone is shocked and francis tries to tell him that he won't make it out alive when he encounters her and tries to tell him to don't do it. Baxter doesn't give up and angrily yells to do it as Francis shrugs and does so using his power to take him in the Dark Dimmension. In this case, Baxter has now entered the Dark Dimmension to find the Mistress. Chapter 11: The Empress of the Dark Dimmension Baxter Ewers has entered the dark dimmension by himself without the help of others and wants to confront the one behind the Dark Dimmension. Baxter encounters Vent under the spell of the Dark Dimmension in which he calls himself "Oblivion" and Baxter sees this and is shocked and tries to get Vent to snap out of it. After Baxter defeats Vent and makes him snap out of it, he helps vent back up as Vent wonders where he is at, and Baxter says he and him are both in the Dark Dimmension as Baxter wants to find out the Mistress behind the Dark Dimmension, Vent is shocked and tells him that it's impossible to defeat her, Vent tries to give out the secret to defeat her, but is quickly stabbed through the spine to the heart by the Mistress as Baxter starts to become shocked. Vent falls on the ground still on his last breaths as he slowly speaks to Baxter on his final words about how to stop her by using "Stopping Time" before he dies painfully with a open wound and a heart that was cut in a whole. Baxter's bangs cover his eyes showing anger of the death of his friend by the mistress, she transforms from her human disguise into her real form and reveals herself as Must Kitsune, the true sorcerer of the dark dimmension attempting to consume Baxter's world as the two finally engage in battle. Must is knocked away into the wrong direction and starts to yell at Baxter that he has lost and it is her "escape route" as she lands, just as Baxter looks, he sees Must taking the blood of Vent Light into her own body getting more muscular and bigger than ever, Baxter sees this then calls her out as he gets engaged in battle yet again with her. Baxter is down and injured and is slowly healing while he's down. He sees Must coming at him as he closes his eyes as he is about to see death but all of the sudden everything stops around himself including Must, Baxter slowly gets up and wonders why nothing is moving and asks himself if he "stopped time" in which he actually stopped time and walks up to Must an gives her a really hard blow to the stomach cracking it resulting Musts death by the time time has moved again. The blood that Must had in her body that she stole from Vent returns to him and Baxter picks up his body and escapes the Dark Dimmension back to Kings Dominion and moves time again, thus resulting in Must's Off-screen death in the Dark Dimmension. The other Ewers hear that Baxter has killed Must and are very happy that Baxter has saved his world as they all hug. Vent is then put into a Cryogenic sleep in a chamber at Flight of Fear until he can fully recover. The Ewers family now has a brand new house in a Huge Mansion and some endings, this takes about many months later. *Wanda Ewers: Wanda now has a complete haircuit going Bald but leaving a pony tail in the back of her head and is working as a Stripper at Acus Club. She is also highly paid and got to actually make a new suit for herself as an Assassin. *Amber Ewers: Amber is married to a man named Brody Mayrose and has two kids now. *Kiki Ewers: Kiki finally got a Job as a Fashion Designer and is now wearing brand new clothing. *Nicolas Mejia: Nicolas Mejia returns to Japan for Saori and reunites with her and tells her everything he has done with his friends. *Lexi Adams: Lexi married and divorced a man named Jake Veste and is a single mother to one child. *Gunther Ewers: Gunther now has started going to Brookville High School in his Freshmen year with every friend he has in his grade with him. He is also now wearing a Purple Shirt. *Baxter Ewers: He is seen standing out in the balcony hearing that his father Ballard has escaped jail as he was told that there are other Ewers out there to team with him to take him down and a Mayrose Brody sent along with them to help on their aid to defeat their father. Wanda and Kiki are seen beside baxter joining him once again as Baxter leaves a smile being prepared for this all along. He is now wearing a Black Shirt. Characters ✞ - The Character is Deceased. ✠ - The Character was Deceased at first, but was revived. Playable Characters * Baxter Ewers * Amber Ewers * Lexi Adams * Gunther Ewers * Wanda Ewers * Nicolas Mejia * Kiki Ewers Enemies * Francis Dimmension Bosses * Lexi Adams * Smug Wendy's (Earth 235) ✞ * Sadie Corrine * Vanessa * Wanda Ewers * Ronald Brando ✞ * Sonikku Ewers * Akuma Piero 13 ✞ * Gyangu Crip ✞ * Francis Aslan * Vent Light ✠ * Must Kitsune ✞ Other Characters * Loup Sekushi * Keyonna Poindexter * Denise Turner * Acus Sekushi * Taylor Allen * Lexi Gossom * Savannah Allen * Kohi Starbucks * Brody Mayrose * Saori Kokonose Levels Trivia Category:Real Life Games Category:Major Fireball Studios Games Category:GameJolt Games Category:Fireball Studios Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Beat 'em up Games Category:Horror Games Category:Games published by Fireball Studios Category:Launch Titles Category:Game articles